


Para Harry

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry no tenía idea de que ese sería el regalo de cumpleaños que le esperaba.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Para Harry

—… _lo siento mucho, compañero-_

—Está bien, Ron, entiendo…

— _Si no fuera- me refiero a que de verdad queríamos estar ahí, pero todo es un caos aquí. ¡Tiene estallidos de magia!_ —La cara de Ron en las cenizas de la chimenea observó hacia un lado, como si tuviese que comprobar que su esposa no se encontraba cerca. Se inclinó más—. _¿Acaso sabías que las brujas tienen estallidos de magia durante el embarazo?_ —Esperó a que Harry negase para agregar:—. _¡¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de cuántas veces me ha sacado volando de la habitación?! ¡Son más fuertes si la bruja lo es y es su primer hijo! Cada vez que le llevo algo que no quiere, que llora, grita, o le duele, ¡bam! ¡Weasley volador a la orden! ¡Ayer me sacó del ático de La Madriguera, amigo! Entonces mamá me dijo…_

— _¿Ron?_ —Escuchó que llamaba una voz femenina, a través de la conexión—. _Ron_ -

Ron lloriqueó.

— _Lo siento, compañero_ —insistió, con una expresión miserable.

Harry le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Te digo que está bien…

— _Si Mione se siente mejor…_

—No, no —Sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír—. No te preocupes, entiendo, en serio. Está por terminar su embarazo, está cansada, tiene esos- esos estallidos de magia, tú estás cansado también. Habrá más cumpleaños, Ron.

Su mejor amigo hizo ademán de disculparse de nuevo, pero la voz de Hermione se convirtió en un chillido agudo que exigía atención, y la conexión por la red flu se cortó con tal brusquedad que no dudaba que Ron hubiese salido despedido contra una pared. De nuevo.

Harry suspiró al quedarse en el silencio de la sala de Grimmauld Place.

Los cumpleaños hace tiempo que no le traían sólo recuerdos desagradables. Pero supuso que el hecho de que no pudiesen visitarlo al día siguiente, y que por seguridad, él tampoco pudiese ir, no significaba que no fuese a verlos por el resto de su vida; no tenía que exagerar. Había pasado otros cumpleaños encerrado en su habitación. A comparación, aquello sería un día común y corriente.

Tal vez Kreacher aceptase preparar una tarta de melaza, si utilizaba el truco de "estaré solo y triste…", en lugar de esa receta anticuada de pastel de chocolate blanco con cubierta de glaseado y relleno, que decía que era tradición de los Black.

Bien, que así fuese. Decidió levantarse para comenzar el proceso de convencimiento del elfo. Quería esa tarta de melaza.

— _0—_

Sucedió durante su caminata matutina. Se suponía que salía a comprar, pese a las protestas de Kreacher sobre que era trabajo de elfos, y aprovechaba de moverse un poco.

En un instante, se mezclaba con la multitud muggle del mercado; se negaba a visitar el Callejón Diagón si no era necesario. Conversaciones incompletas llegaban a sus oídos, alguien lo empujaba para sacarlo del camino, el olor a comida recién hecha impregnaba el aire. Al parpadear, el mundo era demasiado silencioso, demasiado limpio.

Se había salido del mercado. No sería un problema, si al darse la vuelta, no se hubiese topado con un espacio blanco que le traía recuerdos de la estación del expreso de Hogwarts en su mente. Se preguntó si se habría muerto, _otra vez_ , sin saberlo.

No se podía tener _tan_ mala suerte, ¿cierto?

Aún sostenía la cesta con sus compras y tenía la varita en el cinturón. Avanzó a través del espacio en blanco, un vacío absoluto, durante un par de segundos. No paraba de ver alrededor, en vano; lo que apareció por delante de él, esos árboles frondosos de la imagen de un bosque de fantasías muggles, se mostró de forma repentina, causando que Harry se detuviese y empezase a preguntarse si tendría que enviar una señal de auxilio a alguien.

Probablemente sí debería haberlo hecho.

En cambio, dio algunos pasos más hacia el interior del bosque, y se topó con una piedra y una criatura que descansaba sobre esta. Bien, era un sueño. _Debía_ ser un sueño. Tenía unos muy raros. La noche anterior soñó que a Ron se le caía la nariz, se hacía una versión más joven de Voldemort, y Hermione tenía que buscar la nariz y romperla, como si fuese un Horrocrux. En algún punto de esa travesía, de pronto intervenían un hipogrifo, dos sirenas y un Neville con los lentes de Luna.

Si era un sueño, la criatura sobre la roca, que era medio humana, andrógina y de un brillo etéreo, ni siquiera resultaba lo más raro que podía inventarse su cabeza.

La criatura jugaba con lo que aparentaba ser cabello blanco, recogiéndolo entre ambas manos y echándolo sobre uno de sus hombros. Ladeó la cabeza para ver a Harry, que seguía inmóvil.

—Hola —Le sonrió.

Harry lo saludó con un vago cabeceo. Escuchó que se ponía a tararear, al tiempo que enroscaba un mechón en su dedo índice.

—Oye —Harry carraspeó—, creo que me…

—¿Te perdiste? —La criatura sonrió, de nuevo—. No, no te perdiste, cariño. Nadie se pierde. _Esto_ no es estar perdido.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Bueno, no estoy perdido, sólo…no tengo idea de _dónde_ estoy —aclaró, vacilante.

—Eso está mejor —La criatura se giró en su dirección y cruzó las piernas. Usaba una ropa blanca, holgada, que se perdía entre su piel del mismo color—. Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado, Harry Potter.

Claro, una criatura en medio de un bosque inexistente lo felicitaba un día antes. Seguro que sería una buena anécdota.

—Gracias —respondió. Era eso lo que debía hacerse cuando una criatura como esa te felicitaba.

Oyó su risa. Como una flauta. Empujó su cabello hacia atrás y se levantó, en un movimiento fluido, que provocó que la tela de su ropa se desparramase a su alrededor igual que un manto.

—De vez en cuando —explicó la criatura, con suavidad—, un mago, o una bruja, nos impresiona. Alguien con habilidades extraordinarias, alguien que hace algo increíble…y luego _cree_ que se pierde.

Harry guardó silencio. Tenía la sensación de que lo que decía era importante, aunque fuese un sueño.

—Alguien a quien, incluso con todo lo ocurrido, con todo lo que ha hecho, le falta algo —concluyó—. Pensé que lo encontrarías por tu cuenta en los pasados años, pero la vida humana, incluso la vida de alguien con magia, es corta a comparación de la nuestra…y tú sigues pensando que estás perdido.

—Ahm…—Harry titubeó y miró hacia atrás—. Mira, me gustaría volver…

Calló cuando la criatura se le aproximó. Tenía bonitos ojos grises. Le trajeron un pensamiento que pronto olvidó.

De una manera inexplicable, supo que no le haría daño. Y que debía escuchar.

—Te concederemos un deseo —indicó, con una sonrisita—. Por tu cumpleaños, por lo que has hecho. Por lo que eres. Durante un día entero, este deseo se cumplirá, pero al amanecer que sigue a tu cumpleaños, será decisión tuya si lo conservarás.

Harry se encontraba paralizado, perdido en esos ojos grises. Brillaban.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? —musitó— ¿qué es lo que más desea tu corazón? ¿Qué es eso que guardas tan adentro, de lo que temes hablar?

Sus pupilas pasaron de diminutos puntos a enormes círculos negros, casi ocultando el gris. Harry se reflejaba en ellas, con una expresión diferente. Feliz. Relajada. Quería verse así.

—¿ _Eso_ es? Bien. Lo tengo.

La siguiente vez que parpadeó, se encontraba en la calle del mercado, y un muggle le gritaba que se moviese. Corrió hacia un callejón para Aparecerse en Grimmauld Place y contarle a sus amigos, vía flu.

— _0—_

Por si la noticia de que sus mejores amigos no lo acompañarían en su cumpleaños, y que Hermione sospechase que había enloquecido, no era lo bastante malo, a media tarde la red flu se encendió otra vez. La presencia que ingresaba era alguien familiar, bien recibido por las barreras que Harry instauró, y una persona extra. Una que no había visitado la casa antes. No desde que él vivía ahí, al menos.

Halló a un Ron de aspecto lamentable en su sala, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de un pantalón desteñido, y ojeras que le ocupaban la mitad de la cara. Junto a él, Draco Malfoy mantenía un conjunto de pergaminos cerca de su pecho, y echaba un vistazo despectivo a la habitación, como si se preguntase a dónde fueron a parar los artículos propios de los sangrepura.

Ron sujetó los hombros de Harry, que sólo pudo boquear, aturdido por la visita inesperada.

—Amigo, sé que estás estresado, Mione no quería molestarte, pero necesitamos ayuda desesperadamente —gimoteó, zarandeándolo—. ¿Recuerdas que Malfoy está trabajando en una ley de protección a las familias de ex-Mortífagos? Su casa tiene una plaga de doxys y Mione le dijo que fuese con nosotros…

Él hizo una pausa, miró de reojo a Malfoy, y se acercó más a Harry, para susurrarle:

—Mi techo acaba de caerse —Las palabras salían casi a la fuerza. Lucía al borde de la locura—, Malfoy salió volando, yo salí volando- ¡¿no se supone que ella debería estar más tranquila ahora?! ¡¿Por qué nadie dice que esto es así?! ¡¿Cómo es que nadie me advirtió?!

Harry tuvo que sostenerle las muñecas para que parase de sacudirlo, o empezaría a marearse.

—Bien, Malfoy y tú volaron y no tienes techo- ¿eso significa que…?

—Voy a dejar a Malfoy aquí —Ron adoptó una expresión de disculpa—. Mione no se va a perdonar que no termine con esa ley- ¡y tú no quieres conocer a una bruja molesta en sus últimos días de embarazo!

Ambos se estremecieron por el terror que les producía la imagen mental.

—Pero-

—¡Te lo agradezco mucho! —Ron gritó y lo soltó. Pareció decirle "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" sólo con los labios, sin emitir un sonido. Luego se apartó y prácticamente huyó, en dirección a la chimenea—. ¡Intenten no matarse!

Y se fue.

Por un segundo, pareció que ninguno estaba muy seguro del tipo de situación en que se metieron. Harry intentó no observar a Malfoy. Él, a su vez, fingió que encontraba el destrozado tapiz de los Black más interesante que el hecho de haber sido reubicado y abandonado allí.

—¿No puedes ir…?

—La Mansión también está infestada, mi madre se fue por un "retiro mágico" con unas brujas que conoció en sabe Merlín dónde. Blaise está en Italia con su nueva novia, que me odia, y Pansy no ha terminado su mudanza, lo hará cuando regrese de su luna de miel en Francia —Malfoy rodó los ojos—. Estoy solo, desamparado, desahuciado, por unas malditas haditas mordelonas —Abrió los brazos, en señal de rendición—; dime si tengo que empezar a buscar posada. Necesito un lugar mejor que los sitios que hay por aquí cerca, o jamás me concentraré para hacer esto.

Harry abrió la boca, la cerró. Se imaginó la expresión de Hermione si le decía que echó a la calle a quien era su compañero temporal, en uno de los proyectos que más le interesaba concretar.

Le daba la impresión de que él sería el próximo en salir volando, si sucedía.

Negó.

—Tú- tú puedes…—Gesticuló hacia el pasillo, vacilante—. Creo que Kreacher vació el cuarto de…

—¿ _Kreacher_? —Draco repitió el nombre en un susurro y vio alrededor, sus ojos abriéndose de sobremanera—. ¿Kreacher? ¿El Kreacher que…?

El elfo se apareció con un plop, realizó una reverencia exagerada, y alzó su cabeza de inmediato. Entonces reparó en el aturdido Malfoy, que se rio.

—¿El Kreacher que cuidaba a mi madre en el verano cuando visitaba a sus primos? —musitó Draco, viendo al elfo con tanto interés como si jamás hubiese encontrado alguno.

—¡El hijo de la señorita Cissy! ¡El hijo de la señorita Cissy! —repitió para Harry, por si no lo sabía— ¡la prima del amo Regulus Black, la sobrina de mi ama…! ¡Un Black! ¡Un verdadero Black!

Bueno, aparentemente, tener a Malfoy en Grimmauld Place no supondría ninguna molestia. Al instante, el elfo se esmeraba en atenderlo, preguntándole por su equipaje, cuánto tiempo se quedaría, qué cuarto disponible quería tomar. Incluso le pidió que le informase de sus platillos favoritos. Apenas Draco le dijo uno que también le gustaba a su madre, Kreacher comenzó a hablar de cómo todos los Black amaban esa receta.

—Cuando era un niño, el amo Regulus sólo quería comer eso. Llegó a un punto en que…

Tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, Harry suspiró. Supuso que lo único que podía hacer era intentar que Hermione no se estresase más, así que decidió escribirle una nota avisándole que Malfoy estaba instalándose allí y trabajaría en su proyecto.

Alrededor de la hora de la cena, cuando Harry recibió su plato de Kreacher, el elfo fijó sus enormes ojos en él y comentó un:

—Ahora el amo Harry Potter está en buena compañía, sí, por fin buena compañía…

Luego asintió, aprobatoriamente, y se retiró para levitar hacia el otro cuarto la cena de Draco. Consistía en tres platillos, incluido el postre.

— _0—_

Harry estaba convencido de que todo su día fue un extraño sueño, y en realidad, todavía era treinta de julio, cuando se despertó en la mañana. Se estiró, bostezó varias veces, se quejó, y se arrastró al baño.

Caminó hacia la cocina, mientras se pasaba las manos por el desordenado cabello, preguntándose qué comer de desayuno.

—Linda ropa interior, Potter.

Algo hizo click dentro de su cerebro. A punto de llegar al comedor, se dio la vuelta muy, _muy,_ despacio.

_No fue un jodido sueño_.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el sofá de su sala. Se había apropiado de la mesa y otro mueble, donde reunía rollos de pergaminos, libros, y vuelaplumas que copiaban diferentes versiones del mismo documento. Usaba lentes para leer. No tenía idea de que los necesitaba.

Y Harry estaba en ropa interior, todavía descalzo.

—¿Es una especie de espectáculo privado que viene incluido en la estadía o…? —Al notar que no se movía ni le respondía, Malfoy lo observó de reojo, elevando las cejas.

Los lentes de lectura caían un poco por su nariz, los ojos grises lo veían con atención. Era una imagen _interesante_ para empezar la mañana.

A Harry se le escapó un "mierda" y huyó, de vuelta a su cuarto.

Le pareció oír que Malfoy se reía entre dientes, detrás de él.

— _0—_

Cerca de media hora después, Harry regresaba a la cocina para lavar los platos del desayuno que Kreacher le llevó. Aún no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al hecho de que Malfoy lo vio en ropa interior, vagando por la casa, medio dormido. Ni que esto lo hubiese impactado y avergonzado tanto.

Se asomó desde la cocina, de la forma más disimulada que era capaz.

Malfoy, por supuesto, le echó una ojeada por encima del hombro y lo atrapó en su intento de esconderse. Todavía estaba rodeado de documentos y se notaba que era un trabajo más pesado de lo que Harry creyó; estuvo feliz de no haberlo enviado a una posada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Potter.

Lo dijo con calma, como si lo hubiese hecho cada año desde que tenía memoria, y regresó la vista al pergamino entre sus manos. Harry se demoró unos instantes en reaccionar. No se esperaba las felicitaciones ese día, no en persona, no así. No de él.

—Gracias —musitó. Draco emitió un vago sonido, que le hizo saber que escuchó—. ¿Cómo…?

—"Vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…", bla, bla, bla —Sacudió una mano en el aire.

—Oh.

Ya que no se alejó para que siguiese trabajando, Draco volvió a fijarse en él, con una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos.

Eran lindos ojos. Se preguntó por qué jamás lo notó.

—Podría haber sido ayer —susurró Harry, sabiendo que sonaba estúpido, y se encogió de hombros—. Digo, no es que sea especifica sobre qué día del mes es, y "concluir" podría abarcar cualquier día entre…

—¿Estás intentando que te cuente cómo _sé_ que es tu cumpleaños?

Harry cerró la boca y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. Malfoy resopló.

_Sólo quiero hablar_ , pensó. _Hablar contigo. Hablar con alguien._

_Ya no estoy acostumbrado a cumpleaños silenciosos, con gente que me odia en la casa._

—Siempre lo he sabido —Draco se encogió de hombros entonces y volvió a sus pergaminos, aunque no debió continuar su revisión, porque habló de nuevo:—. Debes tener planes extraordinarios, no te preocupes. Soy un huésped bastante tranquilo y tengo mucho que hacer el día de hoy…

Harry cambió de posición, de nuevo.

—En realidad- —Se aclaró la garganta—. En realidad, no tengo nada para hacer hoy. Por- bueno, tú viste a Hermione. Y Ron tiene que estar con ella. Y aunque podría- bueno, no es- ellos son…

Bufó y negó.

—Tal vez vaya a beber algo con Nev y Hannah en Las Tres Escobas. O a comer con mi ahijado. Puedes…decirle a Kreacher si te da hambre, o…

—Oh, claro. Kreacher ya se ofreció; tiene preparado el menú para mi almuerzo, merienda y cena, y todas las comidas por una semana, si es que me quedo tanto tiempo.

Harry boqueó. Él lució ligeramente divertido.

Se cuestionó por qué no le espantó la perspectiva de tenerlo allí una semana.

— _0—_

Harry se encontraba en un período de descanso. Relativamente hablando, claro. Estudiaba Artes Oscuras para una especialidad que necesitaba antes de solicitar el puesto de profesor que quería en Hogwarts, al mismo tiempo que seguía una rutina de entrenamiento similar a la de un Auror. Ya que no necesitaba viajar, ni acudir a ninguna clase con un mago loco que practicaba magia negra y estuviese dispuesto a contarle sus secretos para defenderse, regresaba a Grimmauld Place después de trotar durante una hora y un peculiar duelo con una bruja anónima, en una sala habilitada del parque deportivo en donde se reunían con dicha finalidad.

Malfoy había hecho una pausa, aún instalado en su sala.

El pergamino desenrollado levitaba frente a sus ojos, y aunque lo leía, estaba más concentrado en comer del pastel de glaseado blanco que aguardaba en el plato sobre su regazo. Tan pronto como Harry se aproximó, giró el rostro, lo vio de pies a cabeza, de un modo que hizo que este se arrepintiese de no haber usado una de las duchas en la sección mágica del parque, y volvió a observar su pergamino.

—¿Ese es…?

—El pastel especial de cumpleaños de los Black con cobertura de glaseado sobre bizcocho de chocolate blanco y relleno —Draco asintió.

Él arrugó un poco la nariz.

—No sé por qué lo aman tanto.

—Es lo mejor del mundo —replicó Malfoy, como si fuese Harry el que tenía un problema por pensar lo contrario.

No pudo evitar reírse al negar. Estaba por alejarse de allí, cuando escuchó el sonido del batido mágico (más rápido que el normal siempre) en la cocina. Se detuvo y miró por el umbral.

Kreacher, parado sobre un taburete, hacía levitar ingredientes, utensilios y cuencos. El pastel especial Black era apenas un círculo de quince centímetros, al que le hacía falta un buen trozo. La mezcla que batía era diferente.

Harry se le acercó, y se fijó en lo que hacía. El elfo se volteó tras un instante y levitó la mezcla hacia él.

—¿Una receta nueva, Kreacher?

Si le resultaba extraño que no estuviese decorando su preciado pastel Black, lo fue aún más que respondiese con un:

—La mejor receta de tarta de melaza que la ama de Kreacher guardaba en la casa.

A Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa involuntaria.

—¿Tarta de melaza? —repitió, incrédulo.

Kreacher asintió y apartó el bol de mezcla de él, antes de que deslizase un dedo dentro para probar.

—El hijo de la señorita Cissy le ha dicho a Kreacher que Harry Potter, técnicamente, no es un Black, y por tanto, no tiene gustos de Black, y aunque agradezca el servicio de Kreacher cada año, podría hacerlo más feliz compartir la tradición del pastel especial Black si también se le prepara una receta que le guste más. Una receta más…Potter.

No podía creer lo que oía. Seguía aturdido al abandonar la cocina y volver sobre sus pasos, hacia la sala. Se detuvo junto al sofá, sin saber que aún sonreía.

—Gracias, en serio, gracias- he pasado años intentando decírselo…

Draco se limitó a verlo de reojo, con la cucharilla metida en la boca. La sacó con cuidado y arqueó una ceja.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —Y dicho esto, se giró y continuó trabajando. Harry sólo se rio. ¿Acaso pensó que admitiría haber hecho algo así? No, ese no sería Malfoy. Debía conocerlo mejor que eso.

—Te puedes comer todo el pastel Black tú solo, si quieres —ofreció Harry.

—Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos —contestó él, sin verlo.

— _0—_

Ni Teddy ni Andrómeda estaban en casa. Harry aguardó frente a la puerta alrededor de diez minutos, utilizó un hechizo que le avisó que no había nadie más allá de las barreras, y suspiró.

Se Apareció de vuelta en Grimmauld Place.

El almuerzo de cumpleaños con Teddy era cancelado. Luego de una charla con Hermione y Ron a media mañana, no tenía más noticias de ellos. Con lo inestable que se encontraba su amiga, tampoco esperaba demasiado.

Entró a la casa arrastrando los pies. El débil murmullo de una plática lo alcanzó en el pasillo.

—…sí, ese sería un buen detalle —decía Malfoy, en tono suave—. Si lo piensas bien, es apropiado porque su…

La conversación cesó tan rápido como Harry ingresó a la sala. Draco continuaba rodeado de pergaminos, pero Kreacher, a su lado, le prestaba especial atención. El elfo lo saludó y se esfumó con un plop.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? —Harry se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared—. Primero la tarta, ahora hablando con Kreacher…

—Aunque no lo creas —respondió Malfoy, sin alterarse—, los sangrepura _sí_ hablamos con los elfos. Es cierto que muchos podrían tratarlos mejor, y sí, mi padre sería un buen ejemplo de mago que los desprecia…pero ellos están presentes desde que nacemos, y nos acostumbramos a pedirles cosas. Es como tener un tío que te consiente y no te puede decir que no, sólo que sin ser humano, o familia, tú entiendes.

—No sé mucho sobre tíos que te consienten —admitió Harry, en voz baja.

—Yo tampoco, pero es una buena descripción.

Se lamentó de haberlo dicho sin pensar. _Su tía era Bellatrix,_ recordó, reprendiéndose. _Dudo que hayan pasado muchos buenos momentos juntos en la guerra. Estaba loca. Y con Andrómeda ni siquiera podía hablar._

Harry se pasó unos segundos en silencio, viéndolo trabajar a la distancia, y rascándose los indicios de barba. Sentía que lo ayudaba a pensar.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardes en terminar… _eso_?

Ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo preguntó. Sólo estaba ahí, de pie, sin tener idea de qué hacer para pasar el tiempo, sin ganas de ir al cine solo, utilizar el televisor que instaló en su cuarto, o entrenar más. Y Malfoy también se encontraba allí, tan cerca. ¿Por qué no un breve intercambio de palabras?

—A este ritmo —Draco revisó los pergaminos que tenía más próximos—, tal vez unos dos días. Pero ni siquiera yo puedo mantenerme así tanto tiempo.

—¿Y…y cuánto crees que demoren en solucionar el problema de doxys?

Malfoy resopló.

—Eso depende de lo grave que fue.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué tan grave fue? —inquirió Harry, por si acaso.

—Había un grupo en tres de cada cuatro cortinas —Draco lo observó y se encogió de hombros—. No sé si eso es posible al menos, se hacen chequeos mensuales, y el último fue hace tan poco. Aparecieron como por arte de magia.

_Arte de magia,_ repitió Harry, con la impresión de que debía prestar atención a ese aspecto. Sonrió, causando que Malfoy arrugase el entrecejo.

—¿Te terminaste el "pastel especial"?

—¿Crees que podría comerme todo eso yo solo, en este rato? —espetó él, incrédulo porque Harry se echase a reír y caminase hacia la cocina.

Cortó dos pedazos, los sirvió y regresó. Logró atravesar el campo minado por pergaminos en que se había transformado su sala y abrirse un hueco en el suelo. Le tendió un plato y dio un bocado a la otra porción.

Draco lo observaba con algo demasiado próximo al interés para que pasase desapercibido. Como si midiese sus acciones, las sopesase, y analizase.

—No me gusta pasar mi cumpleaños encerrado, solo, en silencio y sin comida, ¿bien? —Harry rodó los ojos al imaginar que esperaba que le explicase los motivos tras sus acciones. Eso era todo. Quizás lo decepcionaría, pero no había más.

—No creo que a alguien le guste —Draco se estiró y tomó su propio plato.

Harry lo vio levitar otro pergamino, al que echó un vistazo rápido. Se inclinó más cerca y esperó, en caso de que le dijese que no podía leer. Como no sucedió, también lo hizo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren conseguir con esa ley?

Draco volvió a examinarlo con cautela por un instante. Luego comenzó a explicarle.

— _0—_

A la hora de la cena, Kreacher le pidió que no saliese del cuarto, hasta que le hubiese avisado. A él le resultó extraño. Para entonces, Malfoy ya había recogido sus montañas de papeles y se había metido a su habitación temporal. Consideró que ir para allá sería demasiado, así que se tendió en la cama, e intentó idear algo para distraerse.

Dormitaba cuando percibió la vibración de la magia. La ignoró. No era una señal intrusiva. Le siguió otra, otra, otra. Harry giró sobre la cama y frunció el ceño, aún sin abrir los ojos. Estaba oscuro, Kreacher debía encontrarse en la cocina. Era inusual que su magia hiciese eso.

_No_. No podía ser magia de un elfo.

Se levantó deprisa y dejó el cuarto, olvidándose de su petición. Los encontró a mitad del proceso de ordenar el lugar.

Neville y Ginny intentaban colgar un cartel de "feliz cumpleaños, Harry", con dibujos tan detallados y coloridos que sólo Luna, quien los observaba, podía haberlo realizado. Ron acomodaba unas cajas envueltas en papel de regalo, mientras Andrómeda lo regañaba por el ruido que hacía. Un emocionado Teddy llegó desde la cocina, tirando de la mano de una Hermione que tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo; el niño gritó al verlo, la soltó, y echó a correr hacia Harry para abrazarlo.

—¿Qué…? —Después de estrechar a Teddy, revolverle el cabello y responder a sus felicitaciones, observó al resto. Hermione se acercaba a ellos, sosteniéndose la barriga de nueve meses—. Mione, pensé que no era seguro…

Ella lo cortó con un gesto.

—No intentes detener a una mujer embarazada que hace un esfuerzo por estar en tu cumpleaños, Harry Potter —Se rio y se estiró para besarle la mejilla—. Oh, creo que a Rose le agradas. No he tenido tantos incidentes con la magia extra hoy, sólo…

—¡…cuando Ron salió volando y quedó pegado al techo! —completó Teddy, gesticulando para que pudiese hacerse a la idea.

Harry se rio. Los demás se aproximaban para felicitarlo, así que pronto se distrajo. Andrómeda decía haber pasado el día siguiendo a Teddy por el Callejón Diagón, en busca del "regalo perfecto para su padrino". Hermione había conseguido que un miembro del _Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos_ del Ministerio le diese una pequeña caja con una "sorpresa", y Ginny lo arrastró lejos para mostrarle unos boletos a un juego "amistoso" de su equipo, al que sólo accederían aquellos que tuviesen invitación.

Neville traía montones de dulces y aperitivos que preparó con su novia, y Luna le puso uno de sus collares extraños, a juego con unos lentes de cristales coloridos que hizo para él. _Para que pudiese ver la verdad_ , según ella.

Kreacher levitó la tarta de melaza hacia la mesa recién adornada poco después. Al verla, Harry recordó algo importante.

_A alguien._

Les pidió un momento a los demás y se dirigió al cuarto temporal de su "huésped". Tocó la puerta y aguardó que le dijese que podía entrar.

El lugar estaba casi sumergido en la oscuridad. Draco tenía la ventana abierta y se recargaba en el marco. Apenas se movió para confirmar que fuese él.

—¿Qué tan aburrida tiene que estar tu fiesta para que…?

—Tú lo hiciste —Lo interrumpió Harry. No era una pregunta. Tampoco necesitaba una respuesta.

—¿Que hice qué? —inquirió él, dándose la vuelta—. Yo sólo estuve trabajando en la ley para familiares de ex-Mortífagos hoy.

—Convenciste a Kreacher de cambiar su receta favorita para los cumpleaños —Harry dio un paso en el interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. De algún modo, trajiste a mis amigos, cuando estaban ocupados, en otro sitio, o se suponía que no debían salir de casa —Otro paso. Y otro más.

Draco se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, en una postura que podría haber sido bastante inocente, si no la acompañase una expresión burlona.

—¿Es eso un crimen?

—No —Harry sonrió cuando sólo quedaba un metro entre ellos—, pero es un lindo gesto.

—Ugh, lindos gestos, amabilidad, sí es un crimen después de todo —Malfoy frunció la nariz de una manera que le arrancó una carcajada. Luego deslizó una mano hacia él, ofreciéndole una caja envuelta en papel blanco, que acababa de aparecer sobre su palma.

El corazón le latió muy rápido a Harry. Vio la pequeña caja, luego de nuevo a Draco. La escasa luz en el cuarto formaba sombras en su rostro, jugaba con las facciones, el tono de piel.

Harry se reflejaba a medias en sus pupilas, con una expresión asombrada y contenta.

—¿No es demasiado…?

Recibió la caja y desenvolvió el papel con cuidado para abrirla. El medallón plateado captó su atención al instante. Tenía una forma que le recordaba a un guardapelo, pero era precioso, más agradable, más puro, que aquel que solía conocer. Contaba con detalles tallados en el metal y una cadena delgada para sostenerse del cuello.

—Solía ser un regalo propio de los Black —comentó Draco, en un susurro, como si no quisiera arruinar el ambiente entre ellos—, debes colocar algo dentro.

Harry lo destapó. Tenía el espacio justo para una fotografía miniatura.

—¿Algo como qué? —indagó, fijándose de nuevo en él.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo podría saber yo lo que te gusta, Potter?

—¿Cómo sabías de la tarta de melaza antes de que te dijera? —replicó, divertido. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Casualidad —alegó Malfoy, muy serio. Harry sonrió más.

—Gracias, Malfoy.

—No te pongas sentimental, Potty-Potty.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Ven —Cabeceó hacia la puerta—, te voy a mostrar por qué la tarta de melaza anima más un cumpleaños que ese pastel tan complicado…

—La cuestión no es "animar" —espetó Draco, siguiéndolo—, es otorgar clase a una reunión…

— _0—_

Un año más tarde, Harry terminaba de acomodar una fotografía que le tomaron a Draco en su cumpleaños anterior, frunciendo la nariz y quejándose de que Teddy le hubiese manchado la cara de melaza. Tenía fotos más "lindas" de su novio, por supuesto, pero sentía que esa era especial. Era el recordatorio de aquel día.

—Harry —Un quejumbroso Draco ingresó a su cuarto, apoyó una rodilla en la cama, y se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un beso que le sacó una sonrisa. Luego murmuró, casi rozándolo:—, Teddy se subió a tu escoba y se niega a bajar hasta que le den "pastel especial", y la bebé de Granger quiere ver a "Adi".

Harry se rio. Le echó los brazos en torno al cuello y lo acercó para otro beso, a punto de derribarlo sobre él en el colchón. Draco tuvo que apoyar las manos a sus costados para frenarlos.

—¿En serio a Teddy le gusta ese pastel tan complicado? —Harry arrugó la nariz al apartarse y dejarlo marchar. Su novio resopló.

—El niño es un Black en el fondo. Es mejor aceptarlo ahora y…—Draco se detuvo, cuando hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza al notar que Harry lo observaba con una expresión pensativa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo, o te hace falta algo…?

_No_ , pensó. _No me hace falta nada._

Negó, con una nueva sonrisa, y se puso de pie para acercarse y besarlo otra vez. Draco masculló sobre estar muy cariñoso ese día, pero lo abrazó, buscó un beso más, y se olvidó de que tenían que cuidar de un niño en una escoba que no debería ser capaz de manejar.


End file.
